Experienced biologists believe that the frequency of behavior changes at various times of the day. Yet, in practice, ethologists often treat their data as time-independent. I have shown, in a field study of breeding Laughing Gulls, that certain behaviors vary quantitatively and qualitatively during the day. Peaks of activity were present in the early morning and late afternoon with a low at midday. Additionally, the quality of specific behaviors (i.e., duration of copulation) varied significantly during the day. These findings suggest further work in a laboratory where variables can be controlled and the hormonal mechanisms investigated. The aim of the present research is to investigate the qualitative and quantitative daily variations in the courtship behavior or Lovebirds (Agapornis). I plan to cataloque the behaviors, measure daily variations in the frequency of these behaviors, and measure daily variations in the quality of those behaviors. These data will be used to design future work on the hormonal mechanism of circadian variations in courtship behavior. Additionally, such data can be used to provide insights into the circadian patterns of human behavior.